One
by altaira verantca
Summary: [On Going] Setiap orang hanya memiliki satu bayangan, yang tetap seumur hidupnya; secara fisika. Namun kita membicarakan manusia disini, sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan ia bisa memilih cahanya sendiri; kalau memang cahaya itu ada. [Main Casts : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta]
1. Chapter 1

Hai~ silahkan tabok dia yang minggu depan ujian tapi tetep aja gak bisa nahan diri buat nulis ffic. Bukan apa, mumpung ada mood dan masih seger~

Kemudian saya kembali dengan err... well, silahkan mempairingkan 4 orang tersebut di bawah menjadi pair yang anda inginkan~ #dibuang Yak! saya diem dulu deh! Have a good read, minna! Anw, sorry for all typo, OOC-ness, and super ordinary story here.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**One © altaira verantca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre (s) : Hurt and Comfort | Romance**

**Cast (s) : Aomine Daiki | Kuroko Tetsuya | Kagami Taiga | Kise Ryouta**

_-prolog-_

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang sekaligus terlalu pendek bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Waktu yang terlalu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati untuk Aomine Daiki.

Waktu yang terlalu lama untuk diam, sekaligus waktu yang menulikan untuk tidak menyadari apapun.

.

.

_Kecelakaan._

_._

_._

Saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, dan dua pasang mata sewarna namun berbeda kontras bertumbukan selama beberapa detik. Ketika kepanikan menjalari tiap ruas tulang belakang mereka dengan cepat, mencarikan sebuah refleks terbaik untuk dilakukan oleh tiap lurik otot tubuh mereka.

Pemuda muda melepaskan kehangatan asin itu, melangkah mundur, berencana meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya—yang langsung diluluhlantakkan dengan satu dekapan kuat di pinggangnya, menariknya badannya merapat, hingga ia dapat merasakan bentukan tiap massa otot pemuda atletis di hadapannya.

Hingga mata _aqua marine_-nya yang terlarut dalam biru gelap itu menutup, membiarkan bibir pemiliknya dilumat mentah-mentah oleh rekan setimnya; tanpa ampun, bahkan tidak menyisakan celah untuk mengisi ulang oksigen di paru-parunya. Tidak menyisakan suara selain kecupan bertubi penuh nafsu yang basah.

Hingga baik tubuh maupun pikirannya sudah tidak dapat berpikir, mencerna, menolak, dan hanya bisa menikmati tiap sentuhan terburu, kasar, dan cepat di tiap sentimeter kulitnya; di seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Karena air dingin yang mengalir deras membasahi kepala serta seluruh tubuh mereka menjadi pembius tersendiri selain tiap desahan dan erangan spontan sebagai imbas dari perbuatan mereka.

Hanya karena mereka kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan saat berganti pakaian seusai latihan, kemudian pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menjatuhkan kunci lokernya ke lantai. Lalu ia yang lebih kekar ikut membungkuk, di saat yang tidak tepat—saat sang bayangan mengadah, mempertemukan dua bibir sebelum akhirnya mereka berakhir di kamar bilas; berdua, dalam satu bilik.

.

.

_Tidak ada kata._

_._

_._

_Aqua marine_ itu tidak berkata apapun di hari seninnya. Karena ia mendapati si _sapphire_ bercumbu dengan ringannya di atap dengan sang _topaz_. Perlukah ia muncul dan menghardik? Sama sekali tidak. karena tidak ada ikatan kewajiban baginya; bagi mereka.

Karena mereka melangkahkan kaki dalam diam sampai di persimpangan jalan setelah kecelakaan itu, tidak mengatakan apapun satu sama lain. Entah kehilangan kata, atau ego, atau nafsu yang mencipta keheningan itu. Mereka terlalu terfokus pada degupan jantung masing-masing hingga otaknya tidak cukup cerdas untuk menyusun kata; meski otak pemuda paling blak-blakan sekaligus.

Tidak ada yang mereka ucapkan, bahkan setelah tiga hari berlalu semenjak hari itu. Bahkan setelah satu minggu, satu bulan, satu musim, satu semester, satu tahun. Sampai saat kepalan tangan mereka tidak lagi bertumbukan sebelum pertandingan berlangsung. Tidak ada yang terucap, tertulis, atau terbersit dalam benak satu dan lainnya.

Mungkin memang sebenarnya, itu hanya ilusi masing-masing otak mereka yang terlalu mengena hingga terasa di dalam kenyataan. Ya, anggap saja begitu.

.

.

"_Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Dalam bilangan karat yang sama, juga ukuran yang kembar, sapphire dapat menghancurkan aqua marine."_

_._

_._

Hari itu musim dingin yang mendung. Prakiraan cuaca mengatakan akan turun salju sepanjang malam nanti. Mendung pekat, angin menusuk, dan dingin yang membekukan membuat sang kapten membatalkan latihan sore hari itu; yang disambut dengan hukuman bagi siapapun yang ketahuan bersorak girang karenanya.

Perpustakaan hangat, karena itulah Kuroko tetap disana sampai penjaga perpustakaan menyuruhnya pulang. Dengan keengganan luar biasa, ia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor yang sudah lengang, hingga sebuah suara memecah konsentrasinya.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati cahayanya baru saja turun dari tangga dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Aominekun... Kau belum pulang?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Ini mau pulang. Kau juga, Tetsu?" _ace_ SMP Teikou itu berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Kuroko harus sedikit mengadah untuk menatapnya.

Kuroko mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan. "Sebaiknya cepat, salju akan turun lebat sepertinya."

"Hahaha! Harus lebat! Sangat lebat! Agar besok salju menumpuk dan sekolah ditiadakan!" Aomine merangkul leher Kuroko tanpa sungkan lalu mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri tangga.

"Kita sudah bukan anak SD, Aomine-kun, dan aku bisa terjatuh kalau kau menyeretku begini." Kuroko berusaha menurunkan tangan Aomine yang memberati pundaknya ketika dua kulit berbeda warna itu saling bersentuhan sekejap.

"Aomine-kun, tanganmu dingin," ucap Kuroko begitu mereka sampai di lantai bawah, berjalan menuju jajaran loker sepatu.

"Hm? Benarkah?" menempelkan kedua tangan di pipinya sendiri. "Agak dingin." Mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Sangat dingin." Kuroko selesai mengganti sepatunya, juga memakai jaket hangatnya saat kali ini tangan Aomine menyahut tangannya.

"Tanganmu hangat, Tetsu!" jelas Aomine tampak senang dengan temuannya. Segera saja kedua tangan Kuroko dikunci dalam tangkupan tangan besar Aomine. "Kalau aku tahu perpustakaan sehangat ini, seharusnya aku tidur disana saja tadi." Masih sibuk menyerap panas dari tangan Kuroko.

Cuaca dingin, namun wajah Kuroko panas, meski tidak menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya yang terlalu mencolok; terima kasih pada udara dingin.

"Aomine-kun, saljunya nanti keburu turun." Kuroko berusaha menyamarkan gugup dalam suaranya.

Kini ia menghangatkan tangan mereka berdua dengan uap hangat dari mulutnya, "sebentar lagi, Tetsu. Aku masih merasa dingin."

"Kita bisa melakukannya sambil berjalan kalau kau mau." Kuroko memberikan ide yang paling awal terlintas di kepalanya.

"Huh?" wajah polos bingung Aomine menatapnya, sampai sebuah cengiran lebar khas menghias wajahnya. "Kau benar! Begitu saja!" dengan cepat ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Kuroko sebelum menautkan jemari kirinya ke jemari kanan Kuroko, lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaket hangatnya.

"Kau mau berjalan dengan posisi begini, Aomine-kun? Kita bukan pasangan sahabat wanita ataupun pasangan kekasih," tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Kuroko mengerat saat mengataknnya; dan Aomine tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak peduli. Begini lebih hangat," dengusnya acuh, "ayo, Tetsu." Lagi, dengan setengah menarik, ia mengajak Kuroko berjalan, keluar dari gerbang SMP Teikou, menuju jalan ke rumah mereka.

Hangat. Tapi bukanlah kehangatan karena tangannya yang digenggam lalu dimasukkan ke dalam jaket. Karena itu Aomine Daiki, dan mereka saling menggenggam tangan, serta berjalan berdua mengacuhkan dunia. Sebuah kemanisan yang fana karena tidak ada yang menjadi gulanya.

Awalnya mereka berbincang mengenai basket, lalu basket, kemudian basket, sampai akhirnya topik rekan setim menjadi bahan pembicaraan; saat dimana suara Aomine melunak ketika membicarakan seorang Kise, Kise Ryouta.

Dan itu menyengat hingga ke dalam dada Kuroko, jatuh ke perutnya, hingga membuatnya ingin segera berlari dari tempatnya. Kalau ia tidak ingat akan kehangatan Aomine di tangannya, ia tidak akan tinggal.

Jeda lama sampai akhirnya Aomine kembali memecah keheningan, di persimpangan tempat arah rumah mereka berbeda. Mereka sudah saling mengucap salam dan melangkah beberapa langkah saat,

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine dari tempatnya. Jarak mereka terpisah sepuluh langkah sekarang.

Kuroko berbalik, melihat cahayanya disana. "Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menatapnya, menatapnya dalam-dalam hingga Kuroko pun tahu ia sedang berpikir sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya.

Aomine menghela nafas kasar sebelum mengucapkan dua buah kata. Singkat, namun Kuroko jelas mengerti maksudnya.

"Lupakan saja."

.

.

"_Tapi serpihan aqua marine sama sekali tidak buruk, Tetsuya."_

.

.

Kuroko mengucek matanya, suara bel tanda istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir baru saja berbunyi, membangunkannya dari tidur siang yang singkat. Cukup singkat untuk memimpikan hal semacam itu.

Ketika kedua matanya terbuka, ia menemukan tiga hal : Langit musim panas yang cerah, penampung air raksasa, juga sebuah wajah yang kini sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Kagami-kun...," Kuroko berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang pahanya menjadi bantal tidur siangnya itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Kuroko hafal itu. Sampai Kuroko mengusap pipi pemuda itu dan kembali memanggil namanya, "Kagami-kun."

Ketika jemari Kuroko terus naik hingga ia dapat meraih sejumput rambut _crimson_-nya, lalu menariknya cepat; yang langsung dibarengin dengan erangan kesal emosional dari suara serampangan seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Gah! Kuroko! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa?!" Kagami memegangi bagian rambutnya yang baru saja ditarik.

"Itu biasa, Kagami-kun. Biasa kulakukan padamu setiap harinya," jawab Kuroko tenang, kini ia sudah berdiri dan menatap rekan setimnya yang baru ini. "Ayo, jam pelajaran akan dimulai setelah ini."

Kagami masih merutuk saat berdiri dan mengikuti Kuroko menyusuri tangga dari atap. Melihat Kuroko yang berbeda satu anak tangga di bawahnya, membuat tangannya gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Diraihnya kerah kemeja Kuroko, sekaligus pemuda dengan badan lebih kecil dibandingkan badannya. Hingga ia dapat mendaratkan bibirnya di pelipis pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

Kuroko menarik nafas pendek sebelum menoleh kepada orang-yang-dengan-tidak-hati-hatinya-menariknya-di-tangga. "_Konnichiwa_, Kagami-kun."

_-end:prolog-_

* * *

__Berapa chapter? Rahasia~ #dor

Saya gak bisa mastiin apakah bisa regularly update atau enggak, yang jelas kalau tiap minggu saya gak berani janji. ^^; Tapi saya usahakan ffic ini tidak terhenti seperti ffic saya yang lain... ^^;

Mohon maaf bagi segala typo, OOC-ness, juga ide cerita yang sudah begitu pasaran. Pada intinya saya memang jarang baca ffic di fandom ini sih, jadi gak tau cerita macam apa aja yang udah beredar di sini.

Oke, akhir kata, makasih buat yang membaca! Untuk saran, kritik, review, bahkan usulan untuk next chapter dipersilahkan! Arigatoo, minna-san~ :D

[alta]ira verantca


	2. Chapter 2

****Hi! And here we go I'm back after...two months~ :p Well, sebenarnya sudah jadi dari kapan entah tapi masih males buat nge-beta. Ini juga semoga beta-nya udah oke... #pluk

So, here we go. Chapter ini masih menyorot interaksi antara Ahomine dan Kuroko dan juga pikiran dari Kagami. Ukh, I know... di chapter ini penguasaan karakternya jadi sangat aneh terutama di bagian Kagami. But, well~ here we go! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**One © altaira verantca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre (s) : Hurt and Comfort | Romance**

**Cast (s) : Aomine Daiki | Kuroko Tetsuya | Kagami Taiga ****| Kise Ryouta**

_-first-_

.

Tidak ada yang suka ketika tahu bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan umpan, atau alibi, atau modus untuk mendapatkan senyum orang yang lain. Terutama ketika sang pembuat umpan itu adalah orang yang sangat diinginkan oleh dia-yang-dijadikan-umpan. Ikan macam apa yang ingin didapatkan oleh sang pemancing hingga memakai umpan yang begitu bagus?

Tapi di sisi lain, ia sadar, dengan kesadaran penuh karena seluruh memorinya masih lengkap untuk tiap detik momentumnya. Ketika lawannya memasuki lapangan, memberi tatapan kepada Kuroko yang akan ia ingat dan ia rutuk sampai batas waktu yang belum ditetapkan. Ya, dia sadar kalau Kuroko berusaha memiliki sebuah ikan terbaik dengan umpan terbaik pula.

Dan ia sadar bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya belum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Meski Sang Bayangan sudah mengikat janji untuk melekat dengannya, meski ratusan jam telah mereka habiskan bersama untuk berlatih, bertanding bersama, atau bahkan hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang malam.

Itu semua belum benar-benar cukup untuk memiliki seluruh bagian rasa dan mematri tiap keping sel otak Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nama Kagami Taiga seorang.

.

.

"Minumlah."

Aomine bersandar di dinding, menatap pemuda berambut biru langit yang masih tampak belum sadar sepenuhnya, membiarkan sebotol minuman istonik dingin berdiri tegak begitu saja di satu-satunya bangku panjang di koridor itu.

"Ao..mine-kun?" hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir tipis pucat itu, yang kini sedikit terbuka untuk mengimbangi permintaan oksigen dari paru-parunya yang masih kelelahan. Ia duduk dari posisinya, berniat berdiri menghadapi mantan rekan setimnya itu, namun suara yang begitu ia kenal menghentikannya, lagi.

"Duduklah, Tetsu," Aomine meraih botol minuman tadi lalu melemparkannya ke pangkuan Kuroko.

Kuroko diam, menatap botol dingin yang menyerap sedikit panas di kulitnya yang tertutup celana selutut berwarna abu-abu gelap, tangannya belum bergerak untuk mengalihkan isi botol itu ke dalam kerongkongan sampai ke lambungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Aomine-kun?" hanya kalimat itu yang terucap sebagai gantinya, bagaimana pun ia kaget melihat _ace_ tim Touo itu di hadapannya.

Aomine sempat menatap Kuroko beberapa saat sebelum melengos ke arah lain, mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit dingin, lalu menjawab pertanyaan mantan bayangannya itu, "tidak tahu. Toh, aku tidak peduli."

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat, bahkan yang bisa terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas berat Kuroko yang belum pulih sepenuhnya juga detik halus jam dinding di atas _vending machine_. Tidak ada kata tercipta, seolah mereka memang dipisahkan oleh sekat nyata yang membedakan dimensi mereka.

"Kagami tidak bersamamu?" pertanyaan dengan nada malas terlontar dari bibir Aomine, tanpa menatap Kuroko, pandangannya mengarah ke lantai koridor.

Kuroko mengalihkan matanya sesaat untuk memandang sosok di hadapannya, sebelum ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ia akan datang, sebentar la—."

"Kau sekarang bersamanya?" potong Aomine tidak sabar. Bola mata berwarna safir gelap itu seolah meruncing, mengirimkan berkas cahaya menusuk ke Kuroko. Daripada disebut bertanya, lebih cocok disebut menginterogasi.

Cukup satu detik, untuk kontras warna biru itu beradu, dan itu sudah membuka segalanya. Segala pertanyaan yang terlontar, langsung menemukan jawabannya, tanpa perantara. Membuat mereka sama-sama harus memalingkan wajah agar mereka tidak lagi terjebak dalam kefanaan yang sama seperti dulu.

Kuroko bisa merasakan kakinya yang tidak sabar untuk berdiri, membawanya berhadapan langsung dengan Aomine. Langsung, mata bertemu mata. Sehingga tidak ada lagi kiasan yang terlontar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Namun Kuroko menahan diri, menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap melekat erat di bangku kayu yang masih terasa dingin.

"Dia cahayaku, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko lugas, tidak meminta bantahan.

Aomine menghentak satu kakinya, mengentak lantai. "Kau tahu dimana maksud pertanyaanku, Tetsu."

"Dan kau masih bersama Kise-kun sampai sekarang, Aomine-kun?" pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu jelas jawabannya terujar dengan lancarnya, seolah berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan cecaran pertanyaan lainnya.

Aomine menoleh cepat, menatap mantan bayangannya tajam. Emosi teraduk kental di dalam tubuhnya. Amarah, kesal, kecewa, sedikit kebanggaan, serta nyeri tipis yang merayap mulai dari tengkuknya hingga turun menyusuri ruas-ruas ganglion sarafnya.

"Kise-kun menangis di tengah lapangan saat itu, dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Atau kau meninggalkannya juga?" tatapan biru muda penuh keteguhan itu berusaha mengusik emosi tanpa riak di hadapannya ini.

Berhasil, karena setelah itu Aomine segera menatap Kuroko, tepat di matanya. Ketika tajam tipis biru muda beradu dengan kemantapan sorot berbalut warna biru tua, tidak ada kata yang perlu diucapkan.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, Tetsu."

"Kuharap kau melakukannya lebih dulu sebelum bicara, Aomine-kun."

Aomine terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Kuroko lekat hingga menemukan bayangan tipis kemarahan yang nyata disana. Kemarahan ya? Tidak bisakah kemarahan itu menjadi lebih hebat lagi? Hingga bisa memberikan pertunjukan lain padanya?

Keingintahuan selalu menjadi kunci dari segalanya. Selalu.

"Aku melihat pertandinganmu. Juga teknik baru yang Satsuki ceritakan kepadaku," bukan tanpa alasan tiba-tiba ia mengubah topik pembicaraan. Punggung Aomine meninggalkan dinding. Langkah membawanya mendekati Kuroko yang kini sudah mengadah untuk mempertahankan kontak mata dengannya.

"Tidak cukup, Tetsu. Jangan membuatku tertawa," satu telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, menampilkan sebuah kekontrasan lain dari mereka. Dominasi dan terdominasi.

Kuroko kontan berusaha menepis tangan yang mulai menyakiti rahangnya itu, tapi sepertinya Aomine memilih untuk tidak mengalah sedikitpun, malah mempererat cengkramannya.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak dapat melawanku, Tetsu," dua pasang bola mata itu kini sejajar. Tatapan Aomine berkilat sejenak saat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan kalah olehmu. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu itu, Tetsu?"

Ada kerutan tipis yang hanya dapat disadari oleh orang-orang tertentu di dahi Kuroko, membuat Aomine menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Terutama ketika pemuda berpostur kecil itu berucap, "Akan ada cara untuk me—"

Satu lumatan kasar membungkam bibir Kuroko. Bukan kasar karena nafsu, amarahlah yang mememerintahkan tiap otot untuk melumat bibir pucat di hadapannya. Bibir Aomine melumat bibir Kuroko, mengigit bibirnya, meneroboskan lidahnya paksa, dan terakhir berdecak cepat hingga ujung lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kuroko.

Lumatan yang terasa sangat panjang itu berakhir ketika Kuroko menendang tulang kering Aomine kuat-kuat, membuat _ace_ Touo itu mengaduh kecil dan mundur, melepaskan bibir pucat yang kini menjadi merah dan basah. Lebih menggoda daripada sebelumnya.

Seringai penuh kemenangan terbit di wajah pria berkulit gelap itu. Ia bukannya tidak tahu ada pemuda berambut merah gelap berdiri dan sedang mengendalikan diri baik-baik di balik koridor. Ini hanya awal bagi dia yang merebut miliknya tanpa ijin.

"Percuma, Tetsu. Yang akan memenangkan pertandingan _Winter Cup_ ini adalah—"

"—kami," sebuah suara yang familiar untuk Kuroko, menyelesaikan kalimat yang sempat tergantung selama beberapa milidetik itu.

Kagami Taiga.

.

.

Kagami berdiri diam, mengatur nafasnya yang nyaris tercekat, menahan kepalan tangannya yang hampir melayang, mematungkan kakinya agar ia tak segera berlari menuju pemuda berjaket biru gelap yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya; menampilkan punggung lebar yang penuh celah.

Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat, ia dengar, meski dengan mata dan telinga dari kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah obrolan kecil berikut ciuman panjang kasar, serta kenyataan akan pertandingan mendatang, yang membuatnya muak sekaligus marah. Emosi ingin merusak berikut ingin membalas berkecamuk di dalam dirinya, membuatnya mendidih.

"Kagami-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ka—"

"Katakan kepadaku, Kuroko," ada nada mendesak dalam suaranya. Ia berbalik dan menatap _partner_nya, meminta jawaban atas apapun yang akan ia tanyakan setelah ini.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan hal lain dariku mengenai Aomine?" diam sejenak sebelum ia menambahkan, "mengenai dirimu dengan Aomine tepatnya."

Kuroko menatap mata Kagami, tepat di kedua bola mata merah gelap itu. "Kau tidak bertanya apapun sebelumnya, Kagami-kun."

Tarikan nafas panjang menjadi jeda sebelum Kagami kembali mengajukan peranyaan, "Katakan kepadaku kalau begitu. Sekarang. Hubunganmu dan Aomine sebelum—"

"Aku yang mencintainya, Kagami-kun."

Bubu-buku jari Kagami memutih sepenuhnya begitu jawaban itu terlontar dari bibir Kuroko. Tidak akan ada orang yang tidak marah ataupun emosi ketika seseorang yang menyita hampir seluruh duniamu mengatakan ia memiliki dunia yang lain. Dunia dimana tidak ada Kagami di dalamnya.

"...dan aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu, Kagami-kun."

"Meski aku yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang, kau masih tetap mengharapkan Aomine?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca sama sekali. "Tidak. Aku hanya berharap Kise-kun baik-baik saja selama bersama dengan Aomine-kun."

.

.

Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki.

Ya, nama yang kini melekat erat di kepala Kagami. Semakin erat setelah jawaban spontan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dusta kalau ia tidak merasa terkalahkan hanya dalam beberapa kata tadi. Kebohongan kalau ia tidak ingin segera mendorong pria berkulit gelap itu dari kehidupan bayangannya, selamanya.

Kagami menatap telapak tangannya, hanya satu cara yang ia dapat pikirkan sekarang.

Jika Seirin bisa memenangkan pertandingan melawan Touo, Kuroko Tetsuya akan benar-benar bersamanya. Sampai nanti. Sampai entah kapan yang ia tak bisa tentukan batasnya.

"_Aku juga sempat berpikiran yang sama ketika kau yang mengatakannya, Kagami-kun."_

Ya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menebus kekalahan secepat mungkin.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginan untuk mempertahankan apa yang penting bagi seseorang.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Well...not the best chapter... bahkan saya merasa chapter 1 mendingan daripada ini... x_x

Terima kasih bagi segenap pembaca yang sudah review-follow-favorite cerita ini, semoga semuanya memicu saya buat jadi lebih baik lagi! :D

Thanks for reading and all review also comments are apreciated! :D


End file.
